


Napping

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: "What are you doing?”“I’m taking a nap while walking to class.”“Well you almost napped into a tree.”





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> Based on [this post](http://skate-lesbian-life.tumblr.com/post/176144014465/lucyljmg-imagine-your-otp)

Sara looks up to see a blonde haired girl heading right for a tree, not looking like she’s intending to slow down or change her direction. Sara quickens her pace and reaches the blonde just before she crashes with the tree, stretching out her hand to stop her. When the blonde stops with a frown on her face Sara spots the reason for her almost crash; the girl has her eyes closed.

“What are you doing?” Sara asks, trying to hold back laughter.

“I’m taking a nap while walking to class,” the girls answers with a yawn.

“Well you almost napped into a tree,” Sara says with a giggle.

“Oh.” The girl’s face is thoughtful but her eyes are still closed. “I’m Felicity,” she says as she stretches out her hand, which would have hit Sara in the stomach had she not taken a step to the side. Instead of shaking Felicity’s hand she takes a hold of her arm and gently pulls her in the direction of the lecture hall.

“I’m Sara. You have physics now right? Lemme help you, so you don’t nap into anymore trees.”

“Technically I haven’t napped into any trees yet.”

“Let’s keep it that way.” Sara laughs a little again as she puts one of her hands on Felicity’s lower back to better steer her on the right path.

“You sure did pick a great time to nap.”

“Mmm, I spent most of the night studying, didn’t really get any sleep.”

Sara makes a noncommittal sound and they spend the rest of the walk to class in silence.

“C’mon, sleepyhead. I know you usually sit in the front of the class but back here it’s a lot easier to get away with sleeping.” Felicity makes a sound of protest as Sara guides her to a chair in the back row.

“I’m napping, not sleeping. And I’m not going to nap in class, I would miss the lecture.” There’s still a sleepy tilt to Felicity’s voice but now she sounds more offended than anything that Sara would think that she would nap during class.

“You’re cute,” Sara laughs, and while Felicity’s closed eyes don’t give anything away Sara can see a small blush forming on her cheeks. “You have five minutes to nap before Mr. Stein starts taking attendance.” 

Felicity gives a little nod before she feels in front of herself for the desk, laying her arms on top of it when she locates it and laying her head atop her arms. Sara looks at her and realizes that her hand is still on Felicity’s back, she pulls it back and she swears Felicity shivers as she does so.

 

For four minutes Felicity doesn’t move. Sara finds it hard to keep her eyes off of her for the duration of her nap, and she almost thinks the girl’s fallen asleep, would have if not for Felicity’s eyes flying open as she just looks at Sara. Sara raises a half amused, half questioning eyebrow.

“You’re Sara Lance,” she says, before she turns her head to face the desk and a blush creeps on her cheeks. “I almost ran into Sara Lance while napping, Sara Lance saved me from walking into a tree.” Felicity turns her head to face Sara but she keeps her eyes fixed on a spot behind Sara’s head. “I don’t usually do that, I was just extra sleepy because I have this test tomorrow and there’s like a lot to read through-” Felicity gets cut off by professor Stein loudly calling her name. She absentmindedly raises her hand with a “here” but she keeps her head turned in Sara’s direction. Sara laughs quietly and finally Felicity looks at her face and not the wall behind it.

“You’re still cute,” Sara says with a smile and for a second Felicity averts her gaze. “How about we keep your streak of not napping into any trees and have coffee after class?” Felicity looks shocked and for a second Sara thinks that she’s read all the signs wrong and Felicity will politely decline as she’s too polite to do anything else.

“A coffee? Like a date coffee? Not that we can’t have coffee without it being a date!” Felicity’s eyes grow wide as Sara finds herself laughing yet again.

“Like a date,” she says and winks at Felicity.

“Like a date,” Felicity repeats with a dazed smile and a nod as she gets out her notebook, already having lost the introduction to today’s lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hmu on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
